No More
by blackflowers636
Summary: She's been through Hell and back. And she's finally had enough. She was ending things now. But before she could finally gain her freedom, he came in and ruined everything. Or did he? Did he come into her life to ruin it or fix it? Was it possible that she could trust him just this once or was meeting him a mistake? *WARNING: Rated M for Language and involves Suicidal content*


I AM BEYOND PISSED SO HERE IS MY ANGRY AND RUSHED WORK:

 _ **No More/ Can't Take it/ Insanity- She couldn't take it anymore. The tragedy and horror she had gone through. She had enough. It was time to end things. She decided to end everything now.**_

 _ **I couldn't take it anymore. This Hell I've been through...I've had enough. I can't take anymore. It's over. I'm ending things now.**_

 _ **She's been through Hell and back. And she's finally had enough. She was ending things now. But before she could finally gain her freedom, he came in and ruined everything. Or did he? Did he come into her life to ruin it or fix it? Was it possible that she could trust him just this once or was meeting him a mistake?**_

 _ **A/N: Okay, I wrote part of this story yesterday and got pretty damn far and was pretty fucking excited to continue it but nooooo all I get is an empty screen with nothing. My work didn't fucking save and I am pretty damn sure I clicked SAVE last night. So what exactly in the Hell went wrong here? I am so pissed that I have to rewrite this because now it won't be the same. Yesterday's story had so much damn emotion to it that I literally almost cried while writing it and now I'm writing it while fueled with anger so this won't be sad writing, it'll be angry writing and I don't know if you can tell, but it makes me feel so fake for not writing this story with the proper emotion. And I'm not even going to write it right! I'm writing from what I remember from last night and just ugh. I had a whole fucking heartfelt speech about the making of this writing and the story behind it but now I don't even fucking remember a single word of it. I am fuming, this drove me insane. But I don't know, sometimes writing is better the second time around...let's hope so...**_

 _ **ANYWAY... I also had a warning for this story so brace yourselves...**_

 _ *** WARNING: MATERIAL MAY CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SUICIDE OR SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS KIND OF STORY. HOWEVER, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS OUT OR WHATEVER, LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY TO WRITE A LESS TRAGIC VERSION OF THE STORY. IF THAT ONE STILL ENDS UP BOTHERING YOU, I AM SO SORRY AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW ABOUT THAT TOO SO I CAN WRITE A HAPPY FLUFFY STORY TO CHEER YOU UP. ALSO, THIS STORY HAS HORRIBLE LANGUAGE, DEFINITELY NOT FOR SENSITIVE READERS WHO CAN'T TAKE IT. I ENCOURAGE YOU TO READ SOMETHING ELSE OR A DIFFERENT VERSION OF THIS STORY. PLEASE. YOU HAVE HOPEFULLY BEEN VERY CAREFULLY WARNED.***_

 _ **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT IF YOU THINK I DO THEN I PROBABLY DON'T**_

 _ **-RANT OVER-**_

...

 _ **Nobody's POV**_

 _I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much to handle. I couldn't deal with it any longer._

 _I looked down at the powerful crashing waves below me, a small, pitiful smile made it's way across my face as I spread my arms wide open and lifted my leg to step closer to embrace my fate._

 _" WAIT!" My eyes snapped open in surprise and I spun around to find the source of the sound. However, in my moment of shock, I spun around too quickly and lost my footing..._

 _I was falling...it was too late to go back now. My vision turned up towards the beautiful blue sky as I fell faster. I smiled and opened my arms once again to welcome the deadly waters below me._

 _Finally, I was going to be free..._

 _..._

 _ **Ally's POV**_

My life was Hell. It was absolute, complete, torturous Hell. I had enough. And no, I'm not some snobby, rich ass brat that complained about little things like losing thier charger or socks or some shit like that.

You think I'm lying. That I'm just a little brat that wants attention. Well fuck you. I hate attention more than anything in this pitiful world. But I do agree that my life isn't as bad as some people but that doesn't mean that it's not bad. I'm not exaggerating when I say that this life really was a total waste. It wasn't worth living.

My childhood was complete shit. I actually used to be happy. Happiest mother fucker you've ever met. Had a pair of loving and caring parents. But no friends. They all saw me as a freak and shunned me. Pretty fucking stupid, isn't it? Imagine a bunch of preschoolers kicking someone out of social life just because they could.

But my mother would always be there for me. She never questioned me and never asked about my problems unless I brought it up myself. So I never brought anything up. And she would never say anything. Even when I came home crying everyday with cracked glasses and gum in my tangled hair. She would just invite me into her loving and comforting arms and fix me up, taking me to my room afterwards and tucking me in with gentle goodnight kiss on my forehead.

I loved my mother with all of my being. With all of my mind, heart and soul.

But then she left. I lost her. She was taken away from me by some drunk asshole who thought it would be a good idea to drive that day.

Deafening sirens...Blinding lights...Blood-curdling screams...I remember it all like it happened only a second ago.

The bastard even had the balls to show up at her funeral. He had left with dozens of cuts and scratches left behind from my attack. I regretted it. Even though he fucking deserved it, I hated that he made me do it in front of her. I disrespected her. And it was all his fucking fault.

I hated myself after that. I hated myself for never showing her how much I loved her. For never having those mother-daughter conversations that she had always wanted to have but my stubborn ass would never open up to talk about it. I hated that I never noticed how tired and hard she worked to make me happy. Even when it put her own happiness at risk.

I hated how I lost her.

Not long after I had lost the most important person in my life, I ended up losing the other most important person in my life as well, My father.

His life spiraled down after she left us. He poisoned himself with alcohol and drugs and I didn't know how he managed to stay alive after all that. I tried to help him. But in my grief, I hadn't paid attention to how long he had been doing it and by the time I realized, he was already addicted and too deep into it.

But I still tried to help him after that. And that's when he started changing.

The once loving father that I had loved almost as much as my mother had become a monster. He beat me, burned me, tortured me and hurt me both mentally and physically. And it only got worse.

 _" Stop! Please!"_ My seven year old self had wailed and begged him to stop. But he didn't _. " Daddy please! Stop!"_ Cuts and bruises littered my little body, all of them old and new. He never stopped until one of us passed out, either me from blood loss or him from too much alcohol or drugs affecting his brain.

I didn't even know if he would stop after I'd pass out. For all I know, he had continued. He could have done worse. Surely a limp victim would have more to do to without having to deal with screams or struggle. But I tried not to think about that.

And you think that's bad. Just wait until you hear what happened after that.

I was never safe. After all, this life wouldn't be complete Hell unless he did something worse, right?

 _" W-what are you doing?! Stop! NO! PLEASE DON'T! Please..."_ I remember when he first laid his filthy hands on me. But not to beat me like the other times. No, I knew what was coming next just by the feeling of his touch. But I reacted too slow and next thing I know, I was pinned to the wall and my clothes were shredded somewhere on the floor.

I screamed and struggled against his grip but I eventually gave up when I knew there was no escape. My poor, battered and bruised, young eight year old body went helplessly limp as my father ripped into it.

He would go on for hours, leaving me crying on the floor, throat hoarse from screaming and covered with dried and fresh tears. And he never stopped. It happened almost everyday, he would drag me into the house to beat me and get me weak enough so that I wouldn't fight back too much when he raped me. At the shamefully young age of eight, I was forced into complete Hell.

It hurt. Everything hurt. He hurt me until I became numb to it, I could no longer feel hurt or love or sadness. He had stolen all of my feelings, my life, everything...

And I couldn't take it any longer. I was ending things today, now and forever.

I had snuck out again last night after he was finished with me and limped to my thinking place. It wasn't very far to any normal person, but because I had to limp my way there, it seemed like I travelled for years to get there. It was an old place in the woods behind my house.

There was a vast area covered in dying grass, but I thought that made it even more beautiful than when it was covered in healthy, green grass. For years, I had watched the green grass I had once loved and laid in for hours die and wither into a beautiful golden yellow, a color I never thought I'd grow to love.

I laid down in it one last time and stared up at the dark night sky, losing track of time and just watching the dark sky fade into a light blue morning sky. It was time. I got up slowly, the dry, dead grass grazing my fragile skin and lightly scratching into my open wounds, causing me to wince in pain.

But it was okay, the pain would be over soon. I limped through the tall grass, ignoring the scratches left behind on my body, and made my way towards the cliff edge that invited me lovingly.

Just like mother. My breath stopped momentarily and I stopped when I saw her appear on the edge of the cliff. The wind blew her hair out of her beautiful face, the face that I missed so much. I felt tears spilling over onto my cheeks and started walking closer to her. My mother. She was welcoming me, we could finally be together again.

Almost there... But then she started to disappear. And I panicked.

" No! Please don't leave me again, mommy. I- I'm coming!" Tears blurred my vision and I started limping faster, trying to catch up with her.

" P-please don't go..." I fell down to my knees and sobbed. I felt the familiar embrace of my mother's loving arms and snuggled deeper into her chest. She petted my hair lovingly as I cried, just like before.

 _" I'll always be here for you, honey. I love you. Don't ever forget that. "_ Her soothing voice faded away as I slowly stood up and wiped away my tears.

I stood on the edge of the cliff, the crashing waves welcoming me as I lifted my leg to step closer. My mind was clouded, everything seemed peaceful and for once in my life, everything was perfect.

I would be free soon, be with my mother again, and I would never have to see _him_ again. Life would be perfect after this. I was so close.

I closed my eyes and pictured being together with my mother again, a smile making it's way onto my face as I lifted my leg to take my last step before meeting my fate. But then I heard something.

" WAIT!"

I broke me out of my thoughts long enough for me to spin around but not long enough for me to see where the sound came from because I had turned around too quickly and lost my footing...

I saw the beautiful blue sky as I fell. There was no going back now. I was going to be free.

I smiled and closed my eyes, opening my arms again to welcome my fate through the deadly waves below me.

 _ **A/N: THAT WAS NOT THE ENDING. Or was it? I was thinking about making this a series, but it seems more like a oneshot. BUT IT'S NOT. I'll be working on more chapters that will follow this because it's just not right like this, you guys all know I can't write a story without my other star character. Yes, that's right, a new character will be introduced in the next chapter so you better not miss it!**_


End file.
